Current schemes for initially pairing Bluetooth input devices and/or reconnecting upon a connection interruption are not, from the perspective of a user, particularly convenient. For example, pairing and reconnecting commonly require a second working mouse and keyboard in order to log in and run through associated user interface components. In many cases, the user interface components are relatively tedious, often requiring the user to enter a personal identification number. Even when a connection is established, the ensuing wireless communication can be less than reliable. In some cases, after a power cycle and log in, machine settings are somehow modified and the machine becomes incorrectly configured for the Bluetooth input devices it expects.
Further, current schemes for initially pairing Bluetooth input devices and/or reconnecting upon a connection interruption are not particularly secure. For example, for devices that are not authenticated, often times a mouse device, there is an opportunity for spoofing the device during the connection process and taking control of the machine.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.